Emboscada
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: —Ten cuidado, Ahou-onna. Haru sonrió. —Lamentó no haberlo tenido; Gokudera-san —susurró — también lamento no decir "te amo".


_Konnichiwa! Estaba viendo una película mexicana; y cuando llegó a una de las escenas finales; se me ocurrió esto y decidí escribirlo._

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es copyright de Amano-sensei

* * *

><p><em>"No hay amor más puro y sincero que el que nunca fue dicho".<em>

_Anónimo._

* * *

><p>Emboscados; había sido una trampa.<p>

Los cuerpos inertes a su alrededor eran la prueba; sumando la bala incrustada en su hombro derecho.

Observó con sus ojos castaños la persona frente a ella; aquel hombre chino de ojos oscuros, cabellos cortos negros con dos flequillos largos en cada lado de su rostro y aquella arma de fuego en sus manos.

—Finalmente los Vongola caerán, después de su jefe —sonrió después de pronunciar esas palabras de forma gruesa y lenta.

—Tsuna-san no morirá, es fuerte desu —respondió con seguridad y un brillo de confianza en sus orbes; el hombre frunció las cejas. Observó a la mujer frente a él.

Era una belleza natural, cabellos café oscuro; ojos castaños, labios bien formados, gruesos, pero sin exagerar; lo necesario para ser deseablemente bésables. Una perfecta femenina figura; se notaba a pesar de que ese traje sastre de pantalón recto intentaba disimular.

El hombre se relamió los labios; la mujer no se inmuto.

—Es una lástima que seas para el jefe —pronunció gélido.

—Haru no será de nadie —desafió. Cargó su arma y disparó varias veces con la misma; al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo en zig-zag con el fin de evadir las balas dirigidas a su persona.

El hombre sonrió y dio la orden de parar el fuego.

—Vayamos con el jefe —ordenó y en instantes desaparecieron.

**,,,…,,,**

Corría mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. En estos momentos agradecía los días de tormento que paso entrenando con Reborn-chan y Lal-Milch; sin ellos dos, ahora no podría ni mantenerse de pie.

Llegó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro; su corazón latió con más fuerza. Sus ojos escanearon el edificio y los cercanos a este. Observó a varios francotiradores.

Tenía que llegar con los chicos para avisarles.

La sangre de su brazo caía gota a gota; lentamente. Se sintió un poco mareada, pero en segundos se repuso. Observó un callejón y corrió hacia este; desde ahí podía acceder a edificio.

Escuchó varios pasos; seguramente de algunos de la mafia contraria. Su corazón se detuvo al ver salir al hombre que amaba actualmente; aquellas hebras plateadas y esos ojos verdes.

Gokudera salía por la puerta del callejón, la reunión era muy tensa; y el décimo le pidió que saliera un momento para relajarse; de renuente forma accedió, dejándolo con esos dos capos chinos; con el cabeza de césped y Hibari de escolta; al menos esos dos podían defender al décimo.

Encendió un cigarrillo, aspiró y exhaló el humo. Escuchó el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón; miró hacia el lugar del sonido, y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló. Pero al verla se había relajado un poco; seguramente le diría que estaba preocupada por el jefe, y por eso había ido.

"_Siempre una mujer tonta" _pensó con algo de felicidad; con los años se acostumbró a ella, tanto que sus discusiones continuaban, pero no eran igual a hace diez años; sino que se convirtieron en simple pretexto para llamar la atención del otro.

Algo andaba mal; lo percibió cuando ella no exclamó su usual "hahi" ni le replicó por su forma tosca de recibirla; la miró directamente a sus ojos, y notó la preocupación de los mismos.

Escuchó el ruido de un disparó; en segundos ella delante de él —dandole la espalda —con una pistola en sus manos y el fuego de la descarga disipándose.

Escuchó un quejido masculino y miró a un hombre desconocido caer al piso.

Ahora no veía su femenino rostro; únicamente la delicada espalda de Miura; y como ella buscaba algo con sus ojos en el edificio continuo; una vez encontró lo buscado. Disparó nuevamente; un hombre cayó desde el techo.

—¿Pero que…? —no terminó de preguntar cuando escuchó su voz.

—Tsuna-san está en peligro; es una emboscada. Tienes que ir con él y sacarlo de aquí —. La voz era firme y no daba lugar a protesta; y aunque Gokudera quiso replicar; el décimo era su prioridad.

—Gokudera-san… —murmuró; el varón se detuvo, esperando qué más diría ella; pero observó la fémina cabeza negar y decir —luego te diré. Vete.

El medio-italiano, la dejó sin discutir; mascullando.

—Ten cuidado, Ahou-onna.

Haru sonrió al escuchar ese murmuró seguido del azote de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Lamentó no haberlo tenido; Gokudera-san —susurró — también lamento no decir "te amo".

Su brazo soltaba aquel carmesí con mayor fluidez, y ahora su pecho izquierdo empezaba a humedecerse con rapidez del mismo líquido.

_Cuando miró a Gokudera, diviso a un hombre apuntarle; corrió hacía la tormenta; sacó su arma y disparó. Todo fue en segundos; ella había apuntado sin falla, atravesando la cabeza del enemigo, mientras que este la había herido en un punto cercano al corazón._

_No se atrevió a mirar a Hayato; no quería que le viera así de débil e inútil. A pesar de los años y entrenamiento; seguía siendo —como Hibari diría — una herbívora._

_Únicamente pronunció lo más firme y serio que pudo que fuera a proteger a Tsuna-san; y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de los francotiradores; de una u otra forma, serviría y protegería a su familia._

Observó unas escaleras metálicas; caminó a paso lento, dejando el camino carmín de ambas heridas en su cuerpo.

Al arribar a lo más alto; tomó el arma posicionada por el tirador que había perecido minutos antes por una de sus balas.

Ubicó a los restantes; y sabiendo que no se lo esperaban, sonrió.

Con una precisión excelente, acabó con cada ojo de águila* que acechaba a sus amigos.

Una vez todos perecieron; se dio la libertad de ver a través de la mira telescópica, la habitación donde debería estar Tsuna-san; Gokudera-san y los chicos.

Los enemigos de los Vongola habían sido aniquilados; al igual que los jefes traidores.

Alcanzó a ver a uno de ellos levantarse; al parecer había sobrevivido. Haru abrió sus ojos al ver que iba tras Gokudera-san, el cual estaba sumamente ocupado inspeccionando al décimo de no tener rasguño alguno.

No le dio tiempo de gritar; igual si lo hacía, no era posible que la escucharan. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades; disparó. El capo chino cayó en el piso; por la mira alcanzó a ver la sorpresa en los ojos de los guardianes.

Hibari miró por la ventana; soltando un "wao" al ubicar a Haru sobre la azotea del edificio contrario.

Gokudera preguntó al décimo sí estaba bien; y luego miro al mismo lugar que la nube lo hizo.

Ryohei gritó que eso había sido un disparo extremo de ayuda; y Tsuna miró con tristeza los cuerpos inertes.

—Haru —susurró el albino; saliendo del edificio, corriendo hacía la salida del callejón donde la había dejado.

—Es tarde. Gokudera Hayato —se escuchó la siseante voz de la nube.

—¿Qué es tarde? Hibari-san —. El aludido dirigió su vista a través de la ventana, a la terraza del otro edificio.

Tsunayoshi caminó unos pasos para tener mejor visión; y abrió sus ojos.

—¡Haru! —gritó el Vongola.

La mujer estaba siendo cargada en brazos de un hombre chino de ojos oscuros y cabellos con dos mechas largas al costado de su rostro; con una fría sonrisa.

La morena se encontraba inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa por ayudar a su familia.

Gokudera llegó al lugar; gritó el nombre de la ahou-onna; observó una niebla cubrir todo; y posteriormente; nada frente a sí.

Miura Haru y el extraño hombre, mano derecha de uno de los jefes que les habían emboscado; habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>*Ojo de águila se les dice a los francotiradores; por su precisión al disparar.<p>

Bien loco el asunto ¿ne?; pero es que Haru siempre es dejada a un lado por una u otra razón; y creo que puede ser una chica fuerte –no sólo emocionalmente –y que ella haría y soportaría todo por su familia o los chicos.

Dejen _reviews_ –sí quieren –.


End file.
